Aphrodite's Sacrifice
by CougarGirl
Summary: ALT FIN Xena died to save those souls. But the last remaining Greek God won't have it. This is an alternate series finale, where Area never regained his Godhood, and Aphrodite gives up everything so Xena and Gabrielle can have their happy ending.


Gabrielle was so emerced in her grief, all other sensations melted away. As she held onto the lifeless body of her soulmate, she sobbed uncontrollably. The battle around her was swirling to an end, but her inner battle was just beginning. She was gone. Again. And this time there was no coming back. Xena knew her life would end this way, HAD to end this way, but that didn't ease Gabrielle's suffering. She felt her very soul aching and tearing from her chest. She was so grief stricken she didn't notice the quiet that was descending upon the battlefield. She didn't notice the carts around her retrieving the dead. She didn't notice the flashing sapphire light, signature of the Greek Gods appear next to her, revealing the cloaked, hooded figure peering down at her. The figure, face hidden in the darkness of the hood, looked at the fallen warrior. Gabrielle was oblivious to the figure as it turned to look at the grieving bard, then back on her bloodied companion. With resolve, the figure leaned down and stretched out their arm toward the warrior. Instinctually Gabrielle sensed a darkness threatening her already dead soulmate, and snatched out at lightening speed, capturing the wrist of the invading force. Almost immediately Gabrielle sensed that the force meant no harm, and looked up to identify it. With its free hand, the figure reached up and pulled the hood back from its head. Long curly locks spilled from the hood, revealing itself. Gabrielle was aghast as she looked up at Aphrodite, the last of the Greek Gods. Aphrodite's eyes held a pain, a despair similar to Gabrielle's own. Aphrodite laid her grieving eyes on Gabrielle as she reached over and placed a comforting hand on the grip that held her. Gabrielle at once released her grip, sensing the pleading in Aphrodite's gaze. Both women looked down at the dead warrior as Aphrodite reached out to press her palm to the warrior's shoulder. Gabrielle watched with confusion and awe as the point of impact between Aphrodite and Xena began to glow blue. Hope began to rise in Gabrielle's heart as she realized what was happening. The black shrouded figure collapsed at the same time life flooded into Xena's lungs. Gabrielle lost her breath as she saw life return to Xena, and gripped onto her fallen woman with all her life. Aphrodite lifted herself and smiled weakly as she saw that it had worked:Xena lived.

Gasping, Gabrielle looked at the former Goddess, now looking pale and...well...human. "Aphrodite! Did you just...but why? Your immortality!" Gabrielle knew. It was the same salvation that was given to her and Eve from Ares. Aphrodite had given her immortality for Xena's life.

Aphrodite looked at Gabrielle sweetly and laid a hand on her cheek. She let out a chuckle as a single tear streaked down her face. "What kind of Goddess of Love would I be if I let one of the greatest love stories of all time end so tragically?" She chuckled again. "And without being consummated?"

Gabrielle smiled and shook her head, then looked down again to make sure Xena was still there. Although still unconscious, she was very much alive. Her mortal wounds had all but healed entirely, woundless blood slowly drying on her skin. Gabrielle looked back up at Aphrodite, her look speaking pure awe and confusion. "Thank you!"

Aphrodite smiled a sad smile, pulling at the side of her cloak. "This is a new world, little one. No room for immortals anymore." She smiled again, looking from Xena back to Gabrielle. "Besides. I kinda grew fond of you...mortal." The last word spoken with feigned disgust.

Gabrielle shook some sense into her head "but...the souls...her whole reason for-"

"Hey!" Aphrodite interrupted her. "They're free." She smiled sweetly. "She had to die. She did. Never said she had to stay dead. " Gabrielle expelled a great breath and smiled.

Aphrodite's gaze grew more serious as she took Gabrielle's hand. "You must know...this is your last chance. Please...take advantage and don't let me down."

The look on Gabrielle's face turned from confusion to embarrassment to understanding, and finally to resolve. Aphrodite, in understanding, smiled at her friend and released her hand. She swiftly replaced the hood around her head, stood up and quickly walked away.

Gabrielle watched her go until she heard the sweetest sound in her life.

"Gabrielle?" It was weak and drawn out. But Gabrielle immediately recognized the sound of her beloved, even if it had been unspoken. She snapped her neck back down, immediately placing her hand behind Xena's neck.

"Xena?!" A gasping laugh left Gabrielle's throat unwillingly.

Xena 's eyes darted around as she tried to gain her bearings. "What happened!"

"You died!" Gabrielle gasped, running her hand down the side of Xena's face. "You did it. You died!" She was crying again.

Xena looked at her confused. "Then how...why?"

She had barely finished speaking when Gabrielle started. "Aphrodite. She came." Gabrielle let out a sigh as the memory flooded back. "She gave up her immortality to bring you back!" It was more of a gasp than a statement.

Xena's eyes showed confusion and disbelief. "Why?!"

Gabrielle let out a short laugh as she trailed her hand down Xena's face to her blood stained neck. "For you." Her breath drew in like a sob. "For me. For us" the last statement hung in the air like a talisman...and Xena looked at Gabrielle questioningly. Gabrielle quenched the moment by hugging her warrior, holding her close and silencing her with her embrace.

As the day faded, Gabrielle helped Xena to her feet, and toward the palace that would offer them a salvation and new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xena sat in the bath, across from Gabrielle and yet it seemed miles apart. The palace was having a celebratory banquet, and the two warrior women were expected as honored guests. Something had changed between them, Xena could sense it. It had always been there but now neither of them wanted to deny it anymore. Truth be told, both women wanted to hide in their rooms, sleep, and love. But that hope was still unspoken, and a quiet fear of rejection still lingered.

Gabrielle's look seared into Xena's soul...it was penetrating, suggestive, and absolutely seductive. Xena couldn't keep the desire from her face as she watched her beloved Gabrielle simply look at her...hungrily...wantonly...as Xena had always wanted her to be. Xena watched as the bard cleansed herself with the rag, passing over unseen parts of the beautiful body hidden beneigth the surface of the water.

Xena lost her senses as suddenly Gabrielle was approaching her. Her bobbing head and neck in the water slowly came closer to Xena's, and she felt so vulnerable. Gabrielle saw Xena's upper chest above the water rise and fall quickly as Gabrielle slowly slid through the silky water toward her. Gabrielle was unstoppable with her resolve, knowing that Xena was as affected as she was. She got closer...Xena swallowed hard..trying desperately to contain her burning desire. But it was too late. Gabrielle had seen it. The want. The need. She kept advancing until she was less than a foot from Xena's inviting..begging lips...she let her eyes fall to those lips, wanting desperately to taste them.

Gabrielle wore her desire proudly...completely over the hiding and pretending. She looked back up onto those blazing blue orbs. And what she saw in Xena's eyes was reassuring.

Xena looked briefly at Gabrielle's hand as it emerged from the water right next to her holding the rag, but they were brought back like magnets to those emerald eyes. Gabrielle leaned dangerously close to Xena's begging lips as she reached behind the warrior and placed the rag in its empty cradle on the edge of the bath. Their eyes smoldered as their faces loomed inches apart, electricity dancing like fire between them. Gabrielle smiled and slowly backed away. "I'll see you at the banquet."

Xena hadn't exhaled in quite some time, and struggled to respond. "Okay" the First attempt was inaudible, as her throat had gone completely dry. All that emerged was a faint rasp. Xena cleared her throat and tried again. "Okay."

Gabrielle, as she retreated, noticed how her warrior was struggling. She ascended the stairs. Exposing her back and bottom to the eyes she knew were watching her, Gabrielle stifled a smile. She snapped her neck to the right to take in the look that she instinctively knew was gazing upon her. Xena's mouth fell open and an eyebrow cocked as she was hit with an overwhelming sense of desire as she watched her Gabrielle walk away. The servants threw a bathing shroud around her body and then she was gone.

Xena watched her so intently, she didn't notice the curvy figure slip into the bath next to her.

"You've got some crazy self restraint there, warrior babe." Xena looked over and smiled. Aphrodite had a smile on her face like a cat that has just caught a canary. "You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife!"

"Aphrodite!"

"Hey, shush." She looked left and right to make sure no one heard. "It's Angelica now. I gotta, you know...blend in with the mortals." She brushed the curly locks off her shoulder with a less than humble look. "As if that's even possible."

Xena smirked even as the former goddess laughed at herself. She then turned more serious as she thought about what this former Greek God had given up for her. "Aphro-Angelica...I don't...I can't...I don't know what to say. Except thank you."

Aphrodite smiled weakly. "Hey, kid, it was the least I could do. Besides, I kinda think of your little one there as a good friend of mine, and well..." Her look grew somber. "I couldn't stand the thought of her wandering this life without you."

Xena smiled, a bit embarrassed, but still grateful. "I don't know how ill ever repay you for what you've done."

Aphrodite smiled a half smile, a look of mischief brewing. "Well, since you mention it, there is one thing..." She floated closer so she was face to face with Xena.

Although she felt a bit apprehensive, Xena knew she shouldn't deny the former goddess no matter what she asked. "Anything."

Aphrodite smiled fully now, knowing she had the warrior right where she wanted her. A soft hand lifted out of the water and rested gently on Xena's shoulder. Xena looked at Aphrodite's eyes and saw a sincerity there she had never seen before.

"Let go." Xena looked on her, confused. Aphrodite let her hand fall away from Xena's shoulder as she thought of how to get her point across. "You two have been dancing this dance for years now. You've run out of chances. This is your last opportunity to live your lives the way you've both been literally dying to." When Aphrodite looked at glowing blue eyes, still obviously confused, she scoffed. Her arms lifted out of the water in frustration and slammed back into the water, splashing them both. "Geeze, do I have to spell it out for you?!" Xena shrugged her shoulders, half faking her ignorance. "Xena! You two need to suck it up, tell each other how you feel and get it on already!"

Xena laughed, feigning disbelief. "Aphrodite-Angelica, we aren't..." She looked at Aphrodite who had crossed her arms, pursed lips and a raised eyebrow in contempt. Xena struggled with her words until she finally said "well, I mean, she's not." Her head hung down as she finally voiced her true feelings. She WAS in love with Gabrielle, and wanted her desperately. But she was afraid the bard didn't share those feelings. They knew they were soulmates, and destined to be together, but Xena didn't think Gabrielle loved her in that way, or could ever see Xena as a lover.

Aphrodite smiled "Are you kidding me?" She scoffed as Xena looked up at her questioningly. "What do you think that little scene was about just now?" Xena thought back to Gabrielle's actions. How she had gotten so close. The look of passion in her eyes. Could it be true? Xena knew it was but had been afraid to acknowledge it. "She was seducing you, babe. And doing a pretty good job of it too, judging by the steam that was coming off you."

Xena's cheeks reddened slightly as she looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught. She looked back at the former goddess as she spoke.

"Hey," Aphrodite 's voice was light and comforting. "Trust me. I know these things. This is what you owe me. No more holding back. You need to take this love as far as it can go. As far as its supposed to go." She met Xena's gaze with a smile. "Promise?" Xena smiled back and nodded.

"Promise." She spoke so quietly it was barely audible.

Aphrodite's grin grew large and she squeezed Xena's shoulders. A small squeal escaped her as she turned away, facing a well muscled servant holding a pile of towels nearby. "Now go on, get outta here." She put her arms up on the side of the bath, crossing them. She rested her chin seductively on them, smiling at the servant. "I've got some seducing of my own to attend to."

Xena smiled broadly and gently shook her head. After she exited the bath and had a robe around her, she turned back to the former goddess. "Aph-Angelica?" Aphrodite looked over one more time at the warrior. "Thank you."

With a simple smile, Aphrodite said goodbye and turned her attention back on the servant, proud of her last act as Greek Goddess of Love.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle was chatting with some gallantly dressed noblemen when she heard the room gasp. Looking around she saw everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring up the staircase. She followed their gazes and her gasped herself. There at the top of the stairs in all her radiance was her love, her Xena, alive, unharmed, and extremely sexy. Her long red dress clung in all the right places, spilling out just the right amount of cleavage to make Gabrielle's face burn. Xena scanned the room, and when she found those glowing green eyes, she smiled. Gabrielle's face showed everything that Aphrodite had told her was true. Desire, passion, and true love was pouring from those emerald orbs, and even Xena couldn't deny it. She walked down the stairs, and saw Gabrielle's breathing quicken as she approached.

"Looking pretty good, considering you were dead a few hours ago," Gabrielle's eyes danced and her nose crinkled as she teased.

Xena let her eyes fall down Gabrielle's neck to her black tunic, revealing her shapely figure in a very attractive manner. "Not looking so bad yourself, my Amazon Queen." She smiled and took Gabrielle's hand gently. They exchanged a sweet, tentative gaze until Xena spoke. "I saw Aphrodite." She shook her head and smiled. "I still can't believe what she did for me. I told her I could never repay her, but it was nice to be able to thank her."

Gabrielle nodded and her eyes shifted, thinking. "I wonder what she'll do now."

As if in response, the two heard the distinctive giggle of their friend and goddess passing by. They looked up to see a gorgeous Aphrodite, arm in arm with a very handsome, very smitten prince. The two laughed as Xena said "oh, something tells me she'll be just fine." She looked back at Gabrielle and smiled. She took both her hands as she stood in front of her love. "Come on. Lets get some food in that belly before you get all cranky on me." Gabrielle smiled and followed Xena to the banquet table.

The evening was joyous and yet calm, no one yet forgetting the recent battle and loss of life. Xena rarely wandered away from Gabrielle, and when she did, the two pairs of eyes would always find each other from across the room, comforted just by knowing the other was there. And each time they would come together again they would gently embrace, needing to feel the other physically.

Chatting with one of the soldiers, Gabrielle saw Xena wander out onto the terrace alone. Gabrielle excused herself and followed. As Xena leaned over the balcony, peering over the beautiful countryside, she felt rather than heard Gabrielle approaching. A half smile grazed her lips.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Gabrielle asked, half teasingly, half seductively.

Xena's half smile turned full as she turned around, still leaning on the balcony. "Well, I knew I wouldn't be alone for long."

Gabrielle nodded as she walked up and slipped an arm around Xena's waist. Physical contact was no longer a rarity for them. It was a necessity. Xena let her hand rest on Gabrielle's shoulder as they faced each other. "Isn't it ironic that the Goddess of Love was the one to save me...Warrior Princess, former Destroyer of Nations?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "Not really, not if you think about why she did it."

Xena was nervous, but anxious to see what Gabrielle had to say. "Well, why did she do it?"

Gabrielle met Xena's eyes and suddenly became shy. "Didn't she tell you?"

Xena smiled. "Yeah, cuz she likes you."

Gabrielle chuckled. "Xena that's not why. When she gave you her immortality on that battlefield, I asked her:why?" Xena was listening intently now, desperate to hear her bards words. "And you know what she said?" Gabrielle looked right into Xena's eyes and gripped her forearms. Softly she continued. "She said what kind of Goddess of Love would she be if she let one of the greatest love stories of all time end so tragically." Xena's eyes sparkled and her smile grew. When Gabrielle saw Xena's chest heave with a deep breath she finished. "...and unconsummated." Gabrielle laughed shyly at that admission but was comforted when Xena chuckled.

"When I saw Aphrodite earlier I told her I could never repay her for what she had done. She told me the only thing she wanted in return..." Xena hesitated, old doubts invading her mind. But one look at Gabrielle's expectant eyes pushed those doubts away. "Was for me to let go...to stop holding back...and for us to be together as we were meant to be...in love." The last words were hushed, as Xena began to disappear into Gabrielle's arms. She looked down at Gabrielle's lips, then back to the bard to see her reaction. She saw passion. She saw desire. She saw lust. But mostly she saw love. Without even realizing she was doing it, her head leaned down as if drawn in, and with a soft sigh took Gabrielle's lips in her own. Gabrielle's world melted away as Xena's soft lips were finally on her own. This was not a chaste kiss, but it was merely lips, souls, loves meeting tentatively. Xena felt suddenly dizzy, limp as she felt her soul mingling with that of Gabrielle's. as if a celebration of their love, a sharp explosion of light filled the sky behind them. Colors exploded across the sky in a dazzling demonstration of light and smoke. Boom after boom erupted into the sky, lighting up the night. The fireworks display was barely noticed by the two women, still caught up in a gentle yet piercing kiss, yet to become passionate, but also sealing them together in love. They didn't notice an onlooker, as Aphrodite crossed her arms and smiled with satisfaction.

"Finally." She said to herself as she shook her head. She sighed in satisfaction as she took the arm of her handsome prince and walked away from her friends forever.

Xena pulled back and met Gabrielle's eyes. They were both lost in each other, totally prepared for the turn their lives had just taken. They smiled longingly at each other, and turned in their embrace to finally acknowledge the dazzling display behind them. Gabrielle leaned into Xena as her warrior held her close. She sighed deeply, feeling the happiest she had ever felt. Xena laid her cheek on Gabrielle's head, planting a soft kiss in her hair. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to savor this moment and remember it always.

Even as the bright explosions were still lighting up the sky, Xena took Gabrielle's hand, and with a gentle smile led her away. She led her down the hall to their suite. They were quiet, reveling in each other, feeling the static between their two bodies. Gabrielle entered first, and Xena turned around after she came in to close and lock the door. She leaned up against the door for a moment, a little scared to turn around. When she did, her eyes fell upon Gabrielle, standing by the bed, facing her. Xena lost her breath at how beautiful she looked, standing in front of her, about to become her lover. She had never seen a more beautiful sight. Xena swallowed hard and took a step toward her. Gabrielle's look of desire returned, and she seductively stepped toward Xena.

"I suppose," she reached up and gently caressed Xena's cheek with the back of her hand. She swallowed as she saw Xena squeeze her eyes closed an her breathing quicken. She slid her hand down Xena's neck slowly. "...that we have been lovers for a while now."she spoke slowly as she walked around behind Xena, her hand trailing a soft path across Xena's shoulders to the nape of her neck. As she came around the front of Xena, she saw the warriors eyes darken with deep desire. Her hand followed around the other shoulder and slid down Xena's arm. "We've just been too afraid to act on it."

Xena was barely able to contain her passion, but wanted to savor this first time, and make it as sweet as their entire relationship had been so far.

"And now?"Xena inquired. She liked letting Gabrielle drive this. At least for now.

Gabrielle, her face full of desire, smiled and looked up at Xena as she found her hand and entwined their fingers. "Now...I think we both know this is our last chance." Her other hand came up and touched Xena's lower lip. Xena felt her breath catch as the fire between her legs raged. "And I don't plan on missing out on you anymore." Her own words caused her want to enflame, and Gabrielle could feel it in her core. Her hand dropped off Xena's lips and slid down her side to her hip. "Xena," she whispered. Xena's eyes were barely open, weighed down by her passion. "Do you want me?"

With that Xena let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. She reached up and gripped Gabrielle's sides firmly. "Gods, Gabrielle! I want you more than I ever wanted anything in my life!"she gasped.

Gabrielle took hold of the back of Xena's neck, forcing her to look at her. "I'm right here, Xena. I'm yours. I've always been yours."

Those words tipped Xena over the edge and she was gone. She moaned as she bent down and hungrily devoured her bard's lips. Gabrielle nearly fainted as she felt Xena's tongue press against her own. It was so soft and yet so strong, Gabrielle had never imagined how good kissing Xena could be. This kiss was so full of passion, Xena had completely lost herself into Gabrielle's mouth. Tongues mingled, explored, devoured hungrily, as each woman finally gave in to their desires. Hands were frantically moving, pulling, sliding, feeling over each others bodies. Xena gasped loudly as Gabrielle pulled her mouth off Xena's and captured her neck just below her ear. "Gabrielle!" She gasped. Her eyes rolled in her head as she felt Gabrielle licking and nipping at her jawline. "Are you sure?" She breathed heavily from the raw passion as Gabrielle took a single step back. Gabrielle's green eyes were nearly black, her lips swollen. Xena had never seen anything so sexy. Instead of answering, Gabrielle's eyes never left Xena's as she slowly reached up and grasped the tunic at her shoulders. Slowly and smoothly she pulled at the fabric, letting it slide down her body until it fell to the floor. Xena sighed out an audible groan at seeing her love reveal herself to her this way, knowing she had no intention of stopping. Her breathing became even heavier as she watched Gabrielle reach out and tug at her own clothes. Xena allowed herself to look down at her bards body as Gabrielle undid the ties and pulled the dress down her body. Now they were standing, naked to each other in more ways than one, and the passion was palpable. Gabrielle gently grabbed Xena and pulled her toward the bed. When she felt the soft mattress behind her knees she laid down and scooted herself backward. As Xena descended to her soulmate, she could feel her desire pooling between her legs. She laid down next to Gabrielle, who turned half onto Xena and pulled her mouth into a searing kiss. Gabrielle didn't know how, but her mind had ceased being in control of her body long ago. The feeling of Xena's tongue against hers sent a shiver of desire through her body, and landed as an ache between her legs. One arm propping her against Xena, the other instinctively trailed down Xena's shoulder and collarbone, until it finally found a soft breast. Xena inhaled sharply as she felt Gabrielle gently kneading her breast, causing the nipple to immediately stiffen. When Gabrielle left Xena's mouth and immediately found itself kissing her other breast, Xena came undone. She cried out involuntarily, gasping Gabrielle's name. Gripped by an overwhelming desire to have her bard, to hear her scream in ecstasy, she flipped them over and climbed on top of her bard, placing her leg between Gabrielle's. she moaned again as she felt the wetness there and heard Gabrielle's own gasp.

Xena took Gabrielle's wrists and brought them up above her head, pinning them lightly to the bed. Between labored breaths, Xena met Gabrielle's eyes and said in a gasp, "Let me worship you!"

Gabrielle was lost in Xena at this phrase, this admission that would have brought her to her knees had she been standing. As Xena forcefully yet passionately took possession of Gabrielle's mouth and tongue again, Gabrielle moaned into her mouth. They kissed hungrily, ravenously, uncontrollably. Xena left Gabrielle's mouth and started kissing down her neck, tasting every inch.

Gabrielle could hardly stand her desire, needing it to be fulfilled. The feeling of Xena's leg between hers caused her to thrust her hips upward, eliciting a groan from both women. "Xena!" She cried as Xena took in a nipple and sucked gently. Although Xena wanted to spend more time tasting and discovering Gabrielle's body, the sound of her loves need forced her own up a notch, and she knew they had to have each other. They had a lifetime to explore each other this way, but for now they needed release. Xena worked her way back to Gabrielle's lips, shifting the position of her body on Gabrielle. She pulled back to look her lover in the eyes as she descended her hips and their wet centers joined. Struggling to keep the eye contact, both women cried out in pleasure as both sets of hips bucked in response. This first contact, this first true melding of spirits was almost too much for Gabrielle to bear, and she nearly came right then. Looking at the raw pleasure on Gabrielle's face was so intoxicating to Xena, she felt she would never recover. She groaned as she felt the hips below her thrust up to meet her. Both women were eliciting moans and cries of pleasure, as their cores met and danced off each other. Xena knew Gabrielle was nearing climax as her fingernails started to grip in Xena's back, and her thrusts became faster and harder. She had no choice to match Gabrielle's movements, as her peak was nearing quickly. Gabrielle felt the wave approaching, and heard Xena's gasps indicating she felt it too. With eyes attached and one final thrust, the wave crashed over Gabrielle, tumbling her off the edge and Xena right along with her. They both threw their heads back and cried out each others names, riding the waves of pure pleasure that neither of them had experienced before. As the wave started to recede, the cries died out and all that was left was heavy breathing. Xena kissed Gabrielle as fully as she could so out of breath, the rolled off the bard slowly. Gabrielle placed herself in the nook of Xena's body and laid on arm over her body.

Both bodies lay there limply as they struggled to regain their breath.

Gabrielle sighed deeply "Wow," she breathed out.

Xena smiled as Gabrielle raised her head up and looked around the room almost drunkenly. Her short hair was tousled and messy. Xena herself was trying to compose herself. "Yeah...wow!"

Gabrielle looked down at Xena. "It's not just me, right? That was..."

Xena placed her hand around Gabrielle's neck and smiled up at her. "Gabrielle...it has NEVER been like that for me," she gasped. "I have never loved or-" she sucked in a sharp breath. "-been loved like that. Being with you is far better than anything I have ever experienced."

Gabrielle smiled sweetly. "Well." Her smile turned seductive as she moved over Xena, placing her hands on the hot skin of her lovers stomach. She looked into Xena's intense blue eyes. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Xena raised an eyebrow and smiled as she saw the green eyes descending on her. Still half on top is Xena, Gabrielle leaned down and kissed Xena's collarbone. She felt her lover shiver as she ran her tongue down the long collarbone to the hollow of her neck. Xena felt her desire reignite as Gabrielle kissed and sucked at her flesh. Gabrielle's hand moved down Xena's fiery body, stopping to encircle her elegant breast. Xena jerked at the contact, expelling a puff of air. Gabrielle smiled against Xena's skin, and ran her tongue down to kiss the other breast. Xena cried out at the glorious contact, arching into the touch. She gently grabbed the back of Gabrielle's head, gripping the short hair of the bard. Gabrielle could sense how her actions were affecting the warrior, and felt her own arousal return at the thought. Continuing her tongues assault on Xena's nipple, Gabrielle slowly moved her hand down across Xena's stomach. Her touch turned feather lite as it moved to her hip and down her thy. Xena's legs parted unconsciously, and she threw her head back in anticipation. Gabrielle lifted her head from Xena's chest to gaze upon her warrior, writhing beneath her. She moved up closer to her lovers face, seeing the sweat glistening off her neck, thrown back in ecstasy. Xena looked up at Gabrielle as he felt her gaze. Gabrielle lost herself in those eyes and slowly move her hand to Xena's core. Gabrielle had the need to watch Xena as she felt her. Gabrielle sighed as she heard Xena's cry of passion as her fingers entered her. Gabrielle licked her lips as she watched her lover arch up into her touch. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's arm to steady herself, her body wracking from the pleasure. As Gabrielle slid her fingers around in Xena's center, she had to close her eyes tightly at the pleasure it was giving them both. Listening to the moans and grunts coming from Xena made her gasp. Xena's grip on Gabrielle's arm tightened as her pleasure mounted. Gabrielle knew Xena liked what she was doing as Xena's gasping came faster, and her hips started bucking into her strokes.

"Gabrielle! Ah!" Xena squeaked out as she pulled on Gabrielle's shoulder, begging for more. Gabrielle obliged, increasing the speed and depth of her strokes. Xena cried out loudly as Gabrielle's ministrations sent her over the edge. Gabrielle smiled, watching her love receive her pleasure. As Xena came down off her high, she sighed and smiled as she saw Gabrielle looking down at her.

Xena put her tongue in her cheek as she half smiled. "Double wow."

Gabrielle broke out into a beaming smile as she moved her hand across Xena's glistening body. "Yeah?" She asked seductively, only half kidding.

Xena smiled as her breathing got under control. She twitched her eyebrows at her love. "Oh, yeah."

With one swift movement, Xena had spun them around so that Gabrielle was on her back and Xena once again on top of her. Gabrielle was breathless at the move, and felt her body tingle under the pressure of Xena's body. She squirmed as she felt a hot tongue taste her from her shoulder and up the side of her neck to her ear. Xena pinned her arms above her head and took her in a heart stopping passionate kiss. Xena left her lips wanting more, kissing down her neck until she found a waiting breast. Gabrielle arched into Xena's exploring tongue, moaning at the sensation. Xena's hand replaced her mouth, allowing it to slip further down across Gabrielle's abdomen. Both hands were now on Gabrielle's breasts, kneading the soft flesh. Gabrielle was squirming under Xena's hands, her desire firing straight to her core. She lifted her hips, craving contact with Xena. Xena smiled at feeling Gabrielle moving under her, and moved her hands from her breasts, sliding them down her hands until they sat on Gabrielle's hips. Xena looked up to look at Gabrielle as she moved her body lower on Gabrielle's. the look of her in the throws of passion was more than Xena had ever imagined, and it fueled her fire. When Xena finally lowered her mouth onto the most intimate place imaginable, Gabrielle cried out and her body tensed.

"Ohh...Xena!" Gabrielle gasped as her eyes flew open. She looked down and was met with dazzling blue orbs looking back. Xena grabbed at Gabrielle's breasts as she moved her lips and tongue, causing Gabrielle's head to snap back in pleasure. Xena knew that the sweetest taste she would ever know was that if Gabrielle. And as Gabrielle let loose of all time and reason at Xena's tongue, she was truly in heaven. Xena rode out the last of Gabrielle's climax and then climbed up her body, kissing her way there. Gabrielle was having trouble gaining control of her senses, and Xena smiled as she laid next to her love and pulled her close. She could feel Gabrielle's heart racing as she tried to regain her breath.

"By the Gods!" Gabrielle gasped. "I think I blacked out!"

Xena let out a grand laugh at the sweetness of her bard, loving the effect she had apparently had on her.

"Yes, well. I have many skills," Xena mused, still smiling.

Gabrielle laughed at this too and playfully slapped at Xena's face. "I'll say. "

The two lovers settled into each other, both glowing with their new found passions. Each knowing that they had finally completed their love, their true love for eternity. They felt confident for the first time that the rest of their lives would be spent worshipping each other, in love as Aphrodite wished.


End file.
